poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Final Battle: Taking Back Equestria
This is how the final battle to take back Equestria goes in A War in Equestria. (The Gang approaches the sounds of conflict as Brother My Brother - Pokemon The First Movie: Mewtwo Strikes Back plays. The Gaang looks on in horror as they see the heroes fighting each other) Tino Tonitini: '''Well, guys. This is the fight we've all been waiting for. (the Gaang watches as the Rainbow Forces battle the Corrupted Tyrants. They see Nighlock punch an oncoming Applejack, turn and side punch Rarity then left punch her, turn back and bring his fists down on an oncoming Carver, punch him twice, then drop kick him. He is them pushed back against a wall by Tempest Shadow, but he manages to left punch her, then disable her magic by shooting his cosmic laser eyes at her horn. He tries to right punch her, but Tempest blocks it, then down punches and uppercuts him in the face) (Bumblebee goes through hitting Ace with his hammer, and punches Starfire, who in turn fires her laser-eyes at Bumblebee, but he dodges the attack, and punches her, but the mind-controlled Optimus Prime got to Bumblebee and attacks him and starts fighting him) '''Optimus Prime (mind-controlled): '''Die! '''Bumblebee: '''Not today, Optimus! (Bumblebee hits him in the face with his hammer. We then see Cyborg and Beast Boy fighting. Beast Boy is in his gorilla form. Beast Boy punches him, then Cyborg punches him twice. Beast Boy dodges a third punch, then uppercuts him) '''Cyborg: '''Beast Boy! Don't make me do this! I don't wanna fight you! '''Beast Boy: '''I wouldn't wanna fight me either! (we then see Amethyst fighting against Pearl and Garnet) (As they fight, Aquaman and Namor the Submariner fight each other. Amethyst uses her whip to knock down Pearl, then punches Garnet into the ground. Elsewhere, Lady Margaret and Manny the Mammoth butt heads while Captain America and Black Panther battle it out) (We see John Stewart and Hal Jordan charge at each other, butting heads. They continue fighting, until Hal pushes John back with a giant hand construct then punches him. While they are doing this, Wonder Woman and Artemis get into shoving match in front of them. Artemis punches Diana down into the ground) (We the. See Spike the Dragon rapidly punching Grubber, but Grubber dodges the next punch and jumps on top of him) (We see up in the sky that Clone Charizard and Ash's Charizard are butting heads. Ash's Charizard, pushes the Clone back, then walking him with his tail, the Clone headbutts him, but Charizard punches him) (Gallantmon and Sakuyamon charges to attack MegaGargomon, but Infinite manage to kick Gallantmon and Darkrai fires Dark Pulse hitting Sakuyamon. Next Pikachu fires Thunderbolt, but Darkrai and MegaGargomon dodges quickly) '''MegaGargomon: Gargo Missile! (Fires the missile on Bumblebee, Shadow, Max, Chomp, Zoe, Paris, Rod, Laura, Princess Skystar and Queen Novo) (Raven teleports in front of the missiles and uses her telekinesis to stop them then redirect them at MegaGargomon. We then see Rexy biting down on the mind controlled Indominus Rex. Indominus manages to free herself, making Rexy fall to the ground. Rexy gets back up, ready to fight some more) (We see Blue and Big One are fighting each other, Blue leaps on Big One and bite her on the neck, Big One screams in pain, but she quickly get Blue off of her and then attacks her. Mewtwo's psychic grabs and drags Big One away thus saving Blue) (Darkrai charges up his dark powers to attack Mew, who does the same thing. The two clash as we see the Gaang heading down to try and stop the conflict, while in front of him, Hawkgirl and Hawkman fight each other and throw punches at each other off screen) (Darkrai and Mew continue clashing. We see Clone Charizard bite Charizard's neck, making him roar in pain. We then see Tempest and Nighlock throwing each other, and landing hard on the ground. We see Manny and Lady Margaret butt heads again, but fall down. Rexy and Indominus try to go at it again, but fall onto each other. Silver the Hedgehog and Kairi continue battling, but both fall down, exhausted. Optimus and Ironhide battle, with Ironhide rolling out of the way of Optimus' shot, then punching him the face. Amethyst pushes Pearl and Garnet against a wall, making them both down. Punisher tries to slash at Red Hood with his knife, but Red Hood dodges and hits him in the face with the butt of his pistol. Sunburst and Starlight continue fighting, but both fall down) (We see WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon battling it out) (as MetalGarurumon almost takes out WarGreymon, when all of a sudden, Hououmon tackles him) (With the divided DigiDestined) Sora Takenouchi: We're still friends right? Matt Ishida: Friends and enemies you mean. (Tai tackles him before he can attack her) '''Tai Kamiya: '''Sora, go help Joe and Mimi with Izzy! (Sora nods and motions to Hououmon) (We see Mimi and Joe fighting against Izzy, who using advanced machines to fend them off) Category:Sonic879 Category:Transcripts Category:Battle scenes Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:TMNTSubspace12 Category:Nighlocktheawesome